rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WhellerNG
HI!!! Welcome to the Red vs. Blue Wikia, WhellerNG! I'm Guesty-Persony-Thingy, but you can just call me Guesty, or, more commonly, GPT. I am an administrator over at Halopedia, and I know a bit about Red vs. Blue and a lot about editing wikis, so if you EVER need ANY help with ANYTHING, just talk to me here. Again, welcome to the Red vs. Blue Wikia, and I hope you enjoy your stay here! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Fixing Awesome! I'm kinda new here and saw the Vic Jr thing and thought, "Great Job" --TbErNaNd 04:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Agent Tennessee Alright. I got a message through Halopeadia saying that I have a new message here. It said "thank you for your edit". WHAT EDIT?!?! RvB Resolutions I appreciate that you have protected the page of RvB resolution but there is an important update that no one can add On the roosterteeth website they have announced that the new series will start April 1st I don't know if you knew that but I thought that you had better know thats all Logo Your the only administrator i can find on this wiki. I just thought the logo was kinda out of date and made a new one here http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki2.png if you agree you can change it, if not doesn't matter--Soul reaper 12:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Revelation I dont have the permission to change the title but it is announces by RT that the new season will be called Revelation, not Resolutions so the title of the article must be changedShadowman875 23:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Dear WhellerNG, I am currently rewatching all of RvB and am collecting screenshots. I have all the episodes in relatively good quality, so if you'd like, I'd be happy to contribute pictures wherever better ones are needed. For example, I have a much clearer picuture of the "Great Retriever" (Green Alien) that could be used. Please let me know if you are interested. AllenLC quotes r awsome especially for people who LIKE red vs blue and KNOW red vs blue quotes make the whole series awsome i dont care if it clutters its not just for me its for everyone who know and likes red vs blue so dont mess wit the quotes! Wash's "death" Well, credit where credits due, u were right. Wash didn't die. I definatly like the subplot they threw in with how Epsilon remembers Wash from the implantation (i guess) and got really pissed when he saw him. All things considered, im starting to agree with the guy on Wash's discussion board. he says we should add something about washs skill and how he seems to survive a crap load (In total: having an AI die in his head, shot in the back and chest, run over by a car, thrown several meters through the air, and being in the middle of an explosion. and i may have missed some) PS. I dont appreciate the "fucking morons" line very much though. We're all people who appricate RVB and are trying to be friendly with each other. Not very mature. and if it turned out Wash was alive, as it did, then we'll just change it then. its not life and death here. Sarge/Sigma Debate Look I know you've probably had this conversation with many people. Including myself, but I won't give up until you let there be an addition to either Sigma or Sarge about how many people believe it. All I'm saying is that you think everything is specualtion. What I propose is that we add something like "Many Red vs Blue Fans believe that Sarge is the Freenlancer AI Sigma. There are a number of reasons for this:" The reasons are then listed and we say that none of the rooster teeth members have comfirmed this. Now I know you'll counter by saying that speculation isn't allowed in this wiki, but saying people believe something is a fact. And if you would care to look at the Reconstruction article you should see that there is a whole section about the speculation over Church's EMP death. Oh yeh forgot to sign it Alfius 13:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Command Due to the developements in Reconstruction and Recreation, and my creation of a page for Freelancer Command, i think maybe the Red and Blue command pages are unneccessary. AllenLC 23:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC)